title name in progress
by goldeneyez-x
Summary: She whirled round, only to come face to face with the most angelic, yet malevolent being she had seen, in her life. He was beautifully pale. - NEW. Read AND review, as reviews are greatly appreciated. This story is void of anything Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know. I'm already becoming rather attached to this story somehow. The idea just came to me. I'd like some reviews as to what you think of it, and how it could be improved as I really want readers input in this one.

**IMPORTANT.** - This has **NOTHING** to do with Twilight _what so ever_. The only common factor found in both this and Twilight, is that vampire's play a main role in each of the plots. To be honest, I only submitted it into the Twilight category as I knew it would get more reads and more reviews than it would of in say, the Vampires category.

So please. Read, enjoy and review. (:

* * *

The corridor was dark and deserted.

She chewed anxiously on the skin around her nails, somehow subconsciously remembering not to bite her nails, yet ruining the rest of the actual fingers.

'Fucking chemistry teacher. Bloody fucking fucky unbalanced equations!' she thought angrily.

As she passed a window she groaned inwardly at the current colour of the sky. It was a deep blue, merging slowly in the distance with a calming navy, with the wisps of the soft white clouds scattered all around.

Another cold, dark journey home.

She began to walk faster, realising, that along with the darkness of the sky, came the lateness of the time…and the frustration of her mother.

As she reached her form room she felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand up shockingly.

_Go back!_ Something inside her warned. _Back! Don't go in!_

She deliberated for a few seconds, before pushing down on the handle and slowly entering the room.

The room was completely black. Any traces of light or colour seemed to be absorbed by the infinite darkness that was the room.

She heard a thump from the middle of the room.

It reminded her of the sound her best friend's head used to make when her head fell to the desk, when the teachers droning had rendering her unconscious.

Her heart rate sped up slightly.

She turned around and pressed the light switch.

Luminous yellowy-white light flooded the room instantaneously, and she blinked, trying to let her eyes adjust to sudden light.

She bit her lip then turned around.

She screamed.

There at the teacher's desk was her spiteful form teacher. He had to be at least sixty, possibly bordering seventy. He hated the younger generation. Especially the females. He was, to be quite honest, a sexist pig. Which would make perfect sense as to why he would want to teach in an all girl's school for over forty years, wouldn't it?

Many of the girl's wished him dead or retired, and on many occasions she did herself. But to say one thing is easy, it's another to actually mean it…

But off the subject.

There he was. A curious shade of a pale blue, slightly ashy, with a look of pure terror clearly etched onto his motionless face. Rather like the colour of the clouds she had seen previously out of the window.

He was laying face down on the desk with two puncture wounds evident at the side of his neck, the red oddly apparent against the stark whiteness of his neck.

With both hands clasped over her mouth she moved closer to him.

She bent slightly, looking into his unmoving eyes, when the reflection showed someone other than her in the room.

She whirled round, only to come face to face with the most angelic, yet malevolent being she had seen, in her life.

She balled her hands up and stuffed her fists into her mouth to stop herself from screaming again.

He was beautifully pale. He had golden blonde hair, with bits of brown in several place, styled in casual disarray, a fringe sweeping over the side of his forehead. His face was perfectly smooth, without a blemish. His mouth was slightly big, but it seemed to fit perfectly with his stunning features. He was smirking, but his eyes showed, apprehensiveness, confusion, anger, amusement, a slight animalistic glint and more confusingly lust.

In addition to all these perfect feature's, his eyes were a bright burning red, and clearly visible among his perfect white teeth, were pointed fangs.

She began to sob tearlessly, but the sobs were muffled as her hands were still in her mouth.

She took her hands out of her mouth and began to back away slowly.

'Oh shit shit shit.' She cried out quietly.

He chuckled.

'Yeah…you got that right'

* * *

Without sounding too up myself, I'd really like at least **five** reviews. It could be anything, a one liner, one word even. But I would like to see that there is _some_ interest in this story, or I'll go post it somewhere else like LJ or something. Also, I need an idea as to what I should have for the title, as at the moment I have no idea as to what I should call it.  
Please and thank you.

Sahara xo.

p.s: The rating WILL change from a **T **to a **M** soon (maybe in three chapters, or more), so if you are interested in this story, and don't want to review (though it really would be appreaciated if you did review) then add this story to Story Alert so you can continue to read it. Though...more than likely, I'll PM anyone that HAS reviewed and inform them when the change eventually takes place.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah whatever. 4 alerts. 1 favourite. That's rather awesome. Thanks to the people that did fav/alert it.  
3 reviews. 49 hits. Wahhey. Only 3 people out of the 49 reviewed. Thanks so much! Not counting the person that didn't review **_but_** set an alert to the story. So yeash. On with the story. The next chapter will be longer than this I hope. The story has barely started so yeah, forgivness for the shortness?

So please. Read, enjoy and review. (:

* * *

He was American so it seemed. His voice was menacing, yet silky and sexy at the same time.

'You…monster. What the fuck have you done?' she whispered.

'Unless you're blind, I think what's behind you really says it all. I killed the motherfucker' he said, still smirking.

'How…how could you be so…so…blasé about this?' she almost shouted.

He raised one eyebrow wordlessly.

'Blasé?' he asked.

She sighed frustrated, forgetting she was talking to a murderer. And not just a murderer, but seemingly a…vampire too.

'You know. Blasé. Offhand, nonchalant, basically…not fricking bothered you just killed a fricking man!'

He frowned.

'I fucking well know what blasé means you slut. I just wouldn't of thought that someone like you would have know what it meant?'

Her eyes narrowed.

'Someone like me? Slut? Oh no you fucking well didn't. Fuckass, come say that to my face' she asked viciously, standing with her hands on her hips.

Before she could comprehend what had happened, she was up against a wall, with one of his cold hard hands pinning her wrists above her head, against the wall. His other hand gripped her waist tightly.

He bent his head and kissed her neck. She gasped surprised. He then skimmed his nose over her jugular, then licked it slowly. That pissed her off. She gasped, this time in outrage, and tried to knee him 'where it hurts' but she missed. However, the intent was still there, and this aggravated him, so he gripped more tightly onto her hip, and crashed his mouth to hers. He dipped his tongue his tongue in slowly and then bit down softly on her bottom lip.

She moaned deeply.

'Slut' he said simply, smirking to no end.

Embarrassment and anger made her heat up.

'Get the fuck off me bitch! You murdering, bastard, vampire-weirdo, freak of nature!'

Now? He was really pissed.

'You shouldn't have said that…'

He threw her over his shoulder, and turned sharply. As he did this, her head connected with the wall with a sickening thud, and the world went black.

* * *

How about another five reviews before I update? I waited as long as humanely possible to update, waiting for two more reviews but in the end, I couldn't be arsed. So yes. I have three reviews right now, and i want at least five reviews, or alerts if you can't be arsed to review. It sounds fair-ish. Yes?

Sahara xo.


	3. Chapter 3

Uhh. It's longer than the other two chapter's. It was about three pages on Microsoft Word.  
I swear once you see names being introduced, then you know the action has started. And if by this point chapters still aren't long enough you can pull me up about it K? (:

Oh. I finally have seven reviews **_rolls eyes. _**Not that I'm not grateful. Just...lt's had 103 hits.

Chapter 1: **4 reviews.** _87 hits.  
_Chapter 2: **3 reviews. **_16 hits._ Okay. 16 hits I admit is pretty pathetic, but still.

Please make a weirdo happy by reviewing. Oh. The weirdo is me by the way. (:

* * *

She moaned and rolled over.  
Her face was instantly smothered with a damp, mouldy smelling material. She yelped and sat up.

'Ew ew ew! Gah! What the f-' her complaining ceased as she took in her surroundings uneasily.

There was one solitary naked light bulb, hanging from what appeared to be like the thinnest wire in the world, just above her head, and that barely gave off any light, meaning the edges of the room were dark and shadowed, and nothing could be distinguished from them..

'Oh…dear' she sighed.

She got up off the apparently mouldy mattress she had been laying on, and straightened her self up while shivering slightly.  
Her shorts and knee high socks were hardly doing much to keep out the cold, and the same could be said for her shirt and tank top.  
She took her hair out of the messy pony tail, and combed her fingers through her hair.  
Her fingers came in contact with something warm and wet, which appeared to be causing that area of her hair to clump together.  
She shuddered, not wanting to know what the hell it was, and wiped it on her shorts while nervously looking towards what seemed like a door. As she stood up and began to walk towards it, an amused snort was heard from a dark corner.  
She yelped and backpedalled, only to fall backwards onto the repulsive mattress.

The amused snort became full blown laughter, and a tall figure emerged from the darkness.

'Do you honestly that that door would be left open?' the person said patronizingly.

It was the guy from the classroom. The one that murdered her teacher without showing any remorse for the deed. The one that appeared to be…a vampire. If such thing existed of course.

'I…I…who are you? And why the hell have you brought me here?' she said trying to maintain the bravado she had shown previously if the – well, assumed 'safety' of her school, while secretly petrified within.

'I my dear, and forgive me for sounding so _dreadfully_ cliché, am quite possibly your worst nightmare' he said while smirking annoyingly.

She couldn't help it. She snorted daintily, and then bit her lip. Her chest heaved for a few seconds but it was too much. She began to laugh so deeply, tears began to escape from the corners of her eyes.

He hissed and disappeared.

She stopped laughing and blinked in disbelief.

'What the?' she said slowly.

'Boo.' He said simply from behind her.

She screamed and pushed him, hard. Astonishingly, he didn't move an inch. He didn't stumble.

'I would really think twice about touching me again' he said in what appeared to be a bored tone, before backhanding her across the face.  
She flew across the room, hitting a wall and crashing her head hard on a mirror. It cracked and fell as she slid down the wall.  
He sauntered over to her whilst tutting.

'Ahh. Seven years bad luck for breaking that mirror slut. Well. If you should live for that long' he said amusedly.

He kicked her in the ribs.

'Get up'

He walked over to the door and a key being turned was heard. He opened the door, and the dim light outside showed stairs leading up.

'Slut. Are you deaf? Get the fuck up. NOW'

All traces of amusement were gone from his voice and his voice had hardened considerably.

She whimpered. Her head pounded, and as she sat up her vision blurred slightly. Her cheek had been sliced open from part of the mirror and was dripping blood. She ignored it, and braced her self on the wall as she attempted to stand up. She managed to stay upright and she took a step forward, stumbling whilst doing so.

'Hurry up' he said irritably.

She tried to hasten her small steps, limping slightly. As she reached him she looked up at him, and his eyes were blood red again. He lifted his hand up, and extended one long white finger and brushed her cut cheek. He stared at his finger broodingly, before licking it.  
She flinched in disgust.

'Mouth-watering. Come on' he said, and disappeared.

Her mouth opened in surprise. How did he _do_ that?

'Hurry _up_' he said impatiently, calling from the top of the stairs.

She blinked, then shook her head in incredulity before wincing as the movement caused her head to pound painfully, and the cut on her cheek to sting as the air hit the gash. She breathed in, hissing slightly, and began to slowly make her way up the stairs.

As she reached the top, he was standing leaning against a wall with his arms folded. He tapped his wrist, grinning.

'Took your time'

She glared at him, not saying anything.

'Yeah. Best you kept that pretty little mouth of yours shut…for now. Slut' he said provocatively.

* * *

Please review if you took the time out to even **read** it!

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-IMPORTANT-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

I have a title people! 'Clandestine Darkness'

Before I change it I'd love to know what you think of it or if I should change it more. Regardless, it's going to have 'Clandestine' in it. I only stuck 'Darkness' onto the end of it cause I didn't know what else to add.  
My other ideas would've been:

'Clandestine Love'  
'Clandestine Creatures'  
'Clandestine Immortals'

Pick any of those, or tell me if you're cool with 'Clandestine Darkness'

Actually. I am liking 'Clandestine Immortals', but whatever. Tell me what you think you party people.

Oh. And I'm writing the next chapter as soon as I post this. At least five more reviews dudes. Make me happy yeah?

Sahara xo.


End file.
